


Hero's Scrapbook

by SanFransokyoStreets



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, Multi, Multiple Relationships, Other, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 15:57:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3984055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanFransokyoStreets/pseuds/SanFransokyoStreets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble collection. Some prompt fills.</p>
<p>Tagged as Hidashi as most prompts reflect that pairing.<br/>Not strictly Hidashi.<br/>Rating and warnigns will appear for each chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wake Up Call

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble will be rated at top of each chapter.
> 
> Rated E. Fluffy and adorable. No Pairing.

If one were to ask anyone that knew Tadashi Hamada what kind of person he was you would generally receive an essay of how he was the one of nicest people they’d ever had the pleasure of meeting and was constantly sunny in disposition.  Some may even remark that Tadashi was _never_ in a bad mood, and was most likely one of those obnoxious human beings that were somehow able to wake at ungodly hours of the morning looking perfectly amazing and ready for the day.

Yes, they decided. Tadashi Hamada must be a morning person.

 If one were to ask Hiro Hamada about his brother he would reply that he was the biggest nerd on the face of the planet, had a collection of the lamest sweaters in existence and spent much too much time working on projects for his nerd school. He would go on to say that despite his brother’s arch nerd status he was still the coolest person Hiro had ever known, just don’t tell Tadashi he had said that. The most shocking revelation however had nothing to do with Tadashi’s choice in casual wear.

No, he would tell you. Tadashi Hamada was most certainly not a morning person and in fact was the opposite.

The reason could probably be traced back to their high school years.

Hiro had been barely 10 years old when the education system had dropped him right into secondary school while Tadashi had, at the time, been 14 and starting his third year. With both of them attending the same school during the same hours it became a scramble to get ready in their single washroom every morning. It only took one incident that ended with Tadashi’s toothpaste and spit all over Hiro’s hair for the both of them to decide that this was not going to work. One game of rock-paper-scissor later found Hiro waking an extra hour before Tadashi so he could get ready alone before the alarm clock roused his brother for his own turn in the washroom. Eventually Hiro developed a system for his mornings and ended up waking his brother most days before the alarm rang at all. Sometimes he’d need to divest Tadashi of his blankets or drag him off the mattress before he could get the lazy teen out of bed but it was just another normal morning for Hiro.

So for two years the system continued.

Tadashi graduated at the young age of 16 and immediately caught himself a scholarship ride in the SFIT robotics program. The class load was heavy and the hours completely different from the regimented days of his secondary education.

They suffered the first casualty not two weeks after Tadashi started. One morning when he had to get up hours earlier then he was used to Tadashi poked an arm out of his blankets grabbed his alarm clock and promptly threw it out his open window and onto the streets below before curling back up and returning to sleep.

Hiro had a front row seat for the spectacle from where he sat on his computer chair.

While Tadashi had picked up the habit of sleeping as long as possible and waiting to be woken by his little brother, Hiro had developed a habit of only sleeping a few hours at a time.  About three hours each time and three times a day Hiro would sleep and then during the hours between would work on his robots or be at school.

That day he managed to get his disgruntled brother out of bed and off to his classes before he himself took his time to get ready and go to his own classes.

The second alarm clock met its fate almost a month later when Tadashi ripped it from the wall and sent it flying down to street level much like its predecessor.

Once is coincidence, twice is you sibling going crazy. Hiro was quite sure there was a quote that went like that.

The second incident prompted Hiro to learn his brother's schedule, and every morning, turn off the alarm before it could ring and woke Tadashi himself.

By the time Hiro sped through to graduation at 13 he had been waking his brother for school every single day of the week and to his amusement despite being out of school he continued to drag his brother out of bed every morning so he could look presentable to the rest of the population.

____________

A soft click was the only sound the clock made as he flipped the alarm switch off. He wondered why his brother still set it only for him to turn it off every morning.

He reached out to shake the mass of blankets that was currently his older sibling. “Come on Nerd, it's morning and you have class in a few hours.”

The lump on the bed let out a groan before hands appeared from the bundle groping around until they got a hold of his shirt and pulled him onto the mattress before the blankets opened and swallowed him up as well.

He was greeted to the sight of the exceptionally sleepy face of Tadashi who was blinking slowly as he processed the new presence in his arms.

Hiro pulled back the covers over their heads which caused the sleepy blinking to become the squinting of someone who did not appreciate the sudden introduction to light. “Morning Bro.”

Tadashi groaned and pulled Hiro even closer mumbling into his fluffy hair “Sleep, Hiro, Sleeee….ahp” and yawning in the process.

With the grace of practice and his still scrawny frame he somehow managed to roll and squirm his way out of the hold which left Tadashi searching for his portable heat source “Noooooo, come back.”

Hiro smirked before grabbing the wandering hands and pulling hard which succeeded in removing his brother's body out from under the rest of the blankets.

Tadashi finally clued in to what was going on and swung his legs over the edge and set his feet on the ground. He looked up at his little brother who looked back with a raised eyebrow before nodding and heading over to the door, intending to get some breakfast while it was still warm.

“Bathroom's all yours Tadashi.”

“Thanks, Hiro. You know you don't have to do this every morning, your still growing you should be getting proper amounts of sleep, I'll be fine on my own.”

Hiro snorted and walked through the door, his voice drifting up the stairs.

“Yeah sure, and you and I are going to take over the  backstreet botfight rings later tonight.”

Tadashi laughed a little under his breath. That was indeed one very unlikely scenario.

Good thing, he didn't really want to give up his morning wake up calls just yet either.


	2. Bruises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tadashi is not normally the one getting injured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Implied sexual humor. Implied future pairing. Very mild hidashi.

Tadashi sighed.

It was another failure.

He couldn’t even guess what went wrong with the coding this time and he didn’t want to take the time tonight.

All he wanted to do was get home, lie down, and ice his aching body.

Baymax had completely flipped out, pieces of vinyl flying all over the lab and the exposed carbon fibre skeleton swinging wildly. One particularly good swing was the source of his rather magnificent black eye.

He rolled to a stop in front of the garage, pushing the door up before moving his scooter inside.

The house was dark as he made his way through to the upstairs levels. A quick stop at the freezer provided some much needed relief to his swollen eye.

He continued up the stairs to his and Hiro’s shared room making sure to avoid the creaking steps so as not to wake up anyone. Quietly slipping through the door he was surprised to see Hiro hunched over his desk with one of his bots in hand.

“Hey Nerd another late night at the… Tadashi! What the hell happened to your face?” Hiro was on his feet in an instant and then his hands were hovering just above the dark bruise.

Tadashi had to blink at the sudden shift in mood and then batted away his brother’s hands.

“Just a little accident in the lab Hiro, they happen sometimes, nothing to worry about, I’m fine” He moved over to his side of the room peeling off his shirt and tossing it onto the back of his desk chair flinching when he moved too quickly.

He jumped when a small slightly chilled hand set itself in the middle of his back.

“Hiro?”

“Lie down.” Hiro’s voice was uncharacteristically serious.

He turned to look into the concerned face of his little brother  “Hiro, what?”

Light shoves had him quickly herded to his bed where he sat watching Hiro dart from his side of the room and out of sight only to return just as quickly with and armful of tubes and boxes.

The proffered supplies were quickly tossed on this side table and without even a moment’s notice his brothers agile hands, so used to working on the tiny circuitry of his robots, were unbuttoning and pulling down his pants.

His face turned a vibrant red and his ears burned. “H...H...Hiro!” His frantic backwards scramble also had the unforeseen effect of putting his pants around his ankles leaving him leaning on his bed clad only in his boxers with his brother laid suggestively between his legs.

To say he was confused was an understatement. But he pressed a firm hand into Hiro’s shoulder angling his face upwards so he could meet him eye to eye. “What are you doing you bonehead?” his voice just a little wobbly in ill-concealed panic.

Hiro seemed to deflate a little, wringing his hands together before whispering softly “I..just, you’re hurting and you never get hurt, and… I wanted to take care of you for once.”

Tadashi blinked. Then he blinked once more and rubbed his hand across his face an exasperated sigh escaping from between his lips. “Okay.”

Hiro’s smile was wide and Tadashi’s answering one was just as genuine.

A few minutes spent finishing undressing and slipping on pajama pants and he was lying down on his bed.

A cold compress for his swelling eye and the option of a light painkiller were appreciated but the best thing was that Hiro had gotten a hold of the muscle relaxant cream that their Aunt used after a long day of lugging around flour bags and bakery equipment. Lying on his stomach so that his brother had full access to his back he could feel the heat seeping into his tender muscles as Hiro’s hands kneaded into the knots while gently skirting around the bruises. As the minutes slowly ticked away he could feel himself slowly relaxing into the sheets his once tense arms now more like the consistency of overcooked pasta.

As he drifted further and further into sleep he could still feel the warmth of Hiro next to him as he put his various supplies back in there boxes and resolved that if Hiro wanted a chance to take care of him sometimes that he wouldn’t begrudge him that. He felt a soft press of lips against his hair and the lights were shut off as Hiro moved back to his bed. “Goodnight Tadashi”

Though for his health and peace of mind a reminder to his brother that ‘down Tadashi’s pants’ was not a place for his hands to be might be necessary.

…maybe.


End file.
